Capitán
by Bettelgeuse
Summary: No fue sencillo convertirse en capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, y menos ejercer su labor ante tantos inconvenientes como jugadores necios, planear las mejores estrategias y menos lidiar con personas que no entienden que no hay un "yo" en "equipo". Si no, hay que preguntárselo a Oliver Wood.


**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a Rowling.

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio "Gryffindor" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación_

* * *

"_Help me be captain of our crippled disguises, I won't show what's underneath. It's time for surprises, I can't climb up your ladder, I can't ride your horse, and I've swallowed half an hourglass. So now the landscape is swollen up_." _The Captain_, Biffy Clyro.

* * *

—Serás un gran jugador de Quidditch, hijo.

Oliver se hizo la idea de que lo sería desde muy pequeño. El Quidditch siempre ha estado presente en su vida. Incluso desde el momento en el que aprendió a caminar. También desde temprana edad había aprendido a atrapar una quaffle, y por supuesto, cómo montar una escoba.

Y al principio todo había sido idea de su padre, pero Oliver terminó por amar al Quidditch con gran fuerza.

Y se esforzaba de forma tan brutal para que su padre estuviera orgulloso de él. Quería estar a la altura de lo que su padre fue y todavía es. Para Oliver no había mejor reconocimiento que eso.

Por supuesto, no lo consiguió la primera vez. No sabe con exactitud cuántas veces dijeron que no era el indicado. Incluso, a pesar de que sus padres le alentaban en cuanto a su ilusión de convertirse en un excelente guardián, había otros que no estaban de acuerdo con ello. Pero siempre iban a haber personas que iban a decirle que no podía, de alguna u otra forma.

Pero de aquello había obtenido algo bueno, y es que gracias a eso, su deseo por conseguir el puesto de guardián aumentó considerablemente.

—¿Por qué lo deseas tanto?

—Porque me dijeron que no podía conseguirlo.

Y lo consiguió, a pesar de todo.

En su primer partido como capitán del equipo, una bludger lo noqueó. Y sin duda fue una de las experiencias más horribles de su vida. Podría llenarse la boca de diversas historias sobre el equipo —algunas no muy agradables—, pero ya habría tiempo y lugar para contarlas.

Por supuesto, le encanta ganar. Y a pesar de que en ocasiones era un reconocimiento del trabajo duro, otras veces era _necesario_ ganar.

Cuestión de orgullo, quizá.

Además de que planear estrategias deportivas es lo mismo que idear tácticas militares: Todo debe estar fríamente calculado, porque un solo movimiento en falso puede aniquilarlos a todos.

Como cuando uno de sus jugadores del equipo de Gryffindor, cuyo nombre ahora no recuerda, le había dicho que se calmara. O algo parecido.

—Eh, Oliver, cálmate un poco —el chico se rasca la nuca y se encoge de hombros—, es sólo un juego, no es necesario…

—¿Qué? ¿Sólo un juego? ¿Acaso estás loco? —el chico se encoge y retrocede. Vale, que tiene bastante coraje para enfrentarse a él, de eso no había duda—. ¿Acaso no quieres ganar?

Habían perdido contra Slytherin y había llovido torrencialmente durante el partido, así que Oliver no estaba en una agradable actitud para charlar sobre si debería calmarse. Él vería cuando debía calmarse. En ese momento estaban mojados hasta el tuétano y él sólo quería ducharse… y golpearse la cabeza varias veces contra la pared por la derrota, porque normalmente él es el que tiene que llevarse la responsabilidad por las derrotas, es principalmente su culpa.

Por otra parte, el chico dejó de insistir en el tema y nadie del equipo volvió a mencionarlo.

Gracias a Merlín.

De hecho, Oliver había tenido que lidiar con toda clase de jugadores.

Desde chicos con el autoestima del tamaño de una lombriz, asustadizos, impulsivos, otros que no se entendían que se mandaban solos, algunos que no entendían las estrategias y habían que explicárselas demasiadas veces, otros que preguntaban por absolutamente todo y que muy pocas veces aportaban algo, los que alardeaban por cada maldita cosa que hacían, entre muchísimos otros. Pero había un tipo de jugador que detestaba profundamente: Los que no entendían qué era el trabajo en equipo.

Y también había llegado a enseñar ciertas lecciones de humildad, pero eso era otra historia.

No obstante, hubo algunos a los que les hacía difícil entender qué significaba pertenecer a un _equipo_, tanto que tuvieron demasiados problemas.

—No hay un _yo_ en _equipo_.

No existe sólo un único individuo en algo tan grande como lo es un equipo.

Y sí, Oliver entiende su afán por ser reconocidos a nivel personal, pero el Quidditch era un deporte de grupo y serán reconocidos como eso.

Incluso se trataba de individuos con demasiado potencial, que pueden convertirse en grandes jugadores con el tiempo, y Oliver es capaz de ver todo aquello. Pero en ocasiones su actitud no es la mejor y ese comportamiento podría llevar al equipo a la ruina, y él no está dispuesto a permitir eso.

Tampoco está dispuesto a discutirlo. Un equipo es trabajo y apoyo mutuo, no permitir que uno solo haga todo el trabajo. Y si los jugadores no están de acuerdo con aquella política, ya saben dónde estaba la puerta. Él lo había dejado en claro varias ocasiones.

Además, sin un equipo unido no se puede trabajar. Y Oliver necesita que lo estén. Es completamente necesario para la victoria, porque si se cuidan las espaldas los unos a los otros pueden ganar.

Y se preocupaba bastante por ellos, por sus jugadores. Por eso les dice que se alimentaran bien, descansaran lo suficiente y que nunca faltaran a los entrenamientos. Lo más importante es que nunca falten.

Oliver sabe que en algunas ocasiones pone sus intenciones de ganar sobre sus compañeros, pero le es inevitable. No es su culpa que siempre haya sido demasiado competitivo. Está en sus genes, en su sangre y en el aire que respira. Es él.

Y entrenarán las veinticuatro horas del día si es completamente necesario; llueve, truene o relampaguee. Porque la única forma en la que puedan ganar es entrenando. Y esforzándose. Y nunca faltando a los entrenamientos.

Y no importa lo que digan, él no está obsesionado con el deporte. Bueno, quizás un poco.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, Oliver —su padre le palmea el hombro con cariño, y Oliver se siente como un niño pequeño de nuevo, que busca deseoso la aprobación de su progenitor.

—Gracias, papá.

Y Oliver estaba bastante orgulloso de lo que ha conseguido.

Básicamente, el Quidditch no era sólo un deporte, sino una forma de vida. Y cualquiera que diga lo contrario está completamente equivocado.

**NOTA.**

Y aquí está un pequeño relato sobre Oliver Wood, un personaje que me gusta bastante. En fin, ojalá les haya gustado. Me gustaría saber qué opinan, así que lo pueden dejar en un encantador review.

Saludos.


End file.
